


Sipping and Sitting

by jooheonys_honeybee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little jealousy, Attempt at Humor, Best Boys, Blindfolds, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Casual Sex, Cock Rings, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Mention of Kihyun, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Passive-aggression, Power Bottom Hyungwon, Punishment, Rimming, Starbucks, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, WONHO IS WHIPPED, Whipped culture, big dick energy, he needs some milk, nonchalant, this is all for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheonys_honeybee/pseuds/jooheonys_honeybee
Summary: This was all Hoseok's fault
Relationships: 2won - Relationship, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hyungwonho, Wonchae - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Sipping and Sitting

“Babe...just stop for like five seconds, okay. What can I do to get you to forgive me for my hoeish ways?” Hyungwon looked at me with his everyday resting meme face. His response was vague “I have an idea. Come to my room tomorrow morning since it’s our day off...it’s no better time.” Morning came, and I woke up, got ready, and made my way to my Wonnie’s room. I knocked on the door, and he opened up demanding I sit down, so that’s what I did.

Unsure of the thing he was going to have to do to make it up to Hyungwon, Hoseok sat there looking around waiting for Hyungwon to come back from his closet. Assuming he was just getting dressed, Hoseok was shocked to see his boyfriend in his favorite little silk robe that perfectly lined his waist and the equipment Hyungwon was holding. His inner thoughts had him smirking thinking he was going to make it up to his boyfriend. So, like the normal hoe he is...he was quick to take his shirt off and undo his pants. It only took a turn when he realized the words that left his boyfriend’s mouth revealed what was really happening. “Hoseok put this blindfold on, remove your clothes quickly, and lay down.” Hoseok was shook but did what he was told as he caught onto his fate of making it up to his lovely boyfriend. 

Hoseok laid down after removing his clothes and blindfolding himself like he was told to. He was quickly warming up to the turn of events. Hyungwon quickly tied Hoseok’s hands to his bedpost. Hoseok laid there for a couple of seconds before hearing the TV cut on and the sound filling the room. Was he just going to be stuck like this until Hyungwon decided enough was enough? His thoughts were interrupted when he quickly felt his boyfriend’s mouth wrap around his cock, and like he normally is during sex, his vocals shined through. He was a moaning mess at the feeling of those thick lips around him, and then it stopped. Hoseok huffed and pouted, and then became alarmed when he felt that devil ring being applied to him. Oh no, this is not what he had in mind, but he should’ve known...this was his punishment. This is what he was going to have to do because he was flirting with Monbebe too much this week. This was what it meant to make it up to his boyfriend. What a hoe. 

He heard some movement, and then felt the presence of his boyfriend next to his ear, and with a quiet whisper...he got the details of his punishment. “So listen here Hoseok, here’s what’s going to happen: you’re going to lay here like the love of my life, you’re going to eat me out like you haven’t eaten anything in years, I’m going to sip on my Starbucks, watch some TV, and get off. Here’s what’s not going to happen: you’re not going to stop till I say so, and you’re not going to get off mkay? So get comfortable because we’re going to be here for a while.” Hyungwon pulled away and left Hoseok there with a shocked face. This was going to be fun for Hyungwon.

Hyungwon climbed onto the bed, remote in one hand and Starbucks in the other, and he sat right down on Hoseok’s face. This was what he had been needing this whole time. It had been too long of a stretch without some form of release, and the typical thing was no longer satisfying Hyungwon. So, as it had been too long when Hoseok’s tongue prodded his tight hole...he could barely contain his moan. It didn’t take long for him to adapt to the situation of being invaded with that thick wet muscle. His natural instincts kicked in, and he began grinding down Hoseok’s face. It was getting good really fast because if there’s one thing about his boyfriend, it’s the fact that when he gets down to business... it’s always high quality *sips Starbucks coffee*. A couple of puffs exited Hyungwon as Hoseok got a little more aggressive with his actions. Hyungwon knew he had to pace himself or it’d be over too soon, and that’s not much of a punishment.

So, Hyungwon closed his eyes and took a breath. He tried to block it out bit by bit. When he opened his eyes, he took a good long sip of his pinkity drinkity, and averted his attention to the TV. He quickly realized just sitting and watching wasn’t going to help him, so he busied himself sipping on his drink a little bit more and flipping through the channels till he found something that wasn’t going to dull in comparison to Hoseok ravaging his ass. Which had now progressed to a lot of slurping sounds, and Hyungwon grinding down harder onto Hoseok’s face. Hyungwon was lucky enough to drown it out for a couple of minutes before his eyes were rolling back at the magic muscle prodding him and the TV was now being drowned out. His mouth dropped open a little bit as he got into more and more. He dropped the remote and reached back to grab a fistful of Hoseok’s hair and slow the roll of his hips to really grind down on Hoseok’s tongue. 

Hyungwon was getting lost in the feeling, but he came back when he felt everything tighten. He could not be finding his release right now, and so he raised up on his knees and listened to his man panting. He took a quick sip and turned back to admire the fact that Hoseok was going to be suffocating in this bussy. He heard a whine come out, and Hyungwon knew it was because Hoseok was painfully turned on with no stimulation in return. Hyungwon could tell no lie...it made him feel incredibly powerful to know that no one on this planet could ever get Hoseok to this point except for him. It reminded him and he turned around to admire Hoseok’s incredibly painful looking erection. He wanted to take care of his man, but Hoseok needed to learn what it means to suffer a lack of attention. So, his man will be blue-balling it this fine morning while Hyungwon continues to chase his release. Hyungwon lightly caresses Hoseok’s hard-on with his free hand, and when he does...Hoseok flinches because of the sensitivity. Hyungwon smirks and retracts his hand to bend down and lick up Hoseok’s shaft to the head and suck on the tip just a little. 

“Oh you little bitch, how could you!” Hyungwon almost laughed at the sound of betrayal lacing Hoseok’s outcry, but he decided to remain calm and suck a little more on the tip. There was a little bit of precum there from earlier before the ring was put on. He moaned at the taste and then removed himself. He took another big sip, and then he readjusted himself by turning away from the TV, leaning back to support himself on Hoseok’s strong thighs, and lift himself up a bit. He sat right back on Hoseok’s face, and like clockwork, Hoseok was back to eating his ass so good. This is what Heaven would be like if he had any say in it. At this point he realized there was no use in keeping the TV on, so he quickly shut it off. He looked to his drink and realized that there wasn’t much left, maybe a third. At this point, his drink would start getting watered down if he let it sit any longer, it had already been half an hour since they started. He decided to abandon the drink and just let it water down so he could finish. Hyungwon knows he has gotten his point across.

About ten minutes later, Hoseok is still buried in Hyungwon’s ass and is slurping it like he does his precious ramyun. Hyungwon could not be silent any longer, after a long forty minutes of having his ass ravaged, it was time for him to get off. So, when Hoseok’s tongue made its way back into Hyungwon... Hyungwon began grinding his hips as fast as he could, and with the sensation combined with the sounds, his moaning got louder and louder until he tightened around Hoseok’s tongue and orgasmed harder than he had in a hot minute. His eyes were shut and his mouth open and slack. He rode his orgasm out on Hoseok’s face until it was too much. When he lifted up off Hoseok’s face, he realized there were wet paths coming out from under the blindfold. Hoseok was so hard, it made him tear up. 

Hyungwon removed the blindfold and watched Hoseok readjust to the environment. Hoseok sniffled and let out a little sob. Hyungwon was sure it wasn’t the best position to be in for so long. Tied up in one spot, suffocated by an ass, and painfully hard for fortyish minutes? Maybe it was a wet dream for some, but for Hoseok it was misery. “Wonnie, please let me cum. It’s so painful, look I’m crying. I won’t flirt so much anymore, I swear.” Hyungwon looked as if he actually gave it some thought before he straight laughed in Hoseok’s face. “Hoseok, what good would this punishment be if you got to finish? It’s too lenient, and if I let you...you’ll never take me seriously. So, I’m sorry, but it’s a no for me,” and with that being said, Hyungwon got up and went to shower to cleanse himself of all his previous sins, and then like the boss ass bitch that he is... he then proceeded to leave Hoseok there all tied up, and coming down from arousal, to go eat some yummy Kihyun-made breakfast. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could tell by the tone that this was all for shits and giggles. I decided why not make it a little humorous and sassy. I miss Wonho, and I miss Hyungwonho. So, I made a short smut shot because you know how the saying goes...when in doubt, smut it out. Please laugh. Anyway, this isn't to be taken so seriously, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, feel free to smash that like butto-...oh wait...this isn't Youtube. Be sure to leave a comment about your favorite part then. LOL bye.


End file.
